User blog:Wikiguy/More Character ideass
Here are some more great ideas for Happy Tree Friends and Ka-Pow! characters. There are more this time, and Buddhist Monkey gets some more friends (and enemies) around this time as well. Here they are. Enjoy... =Happy Tree Friends= Kitty Animal: Cat Colour: Orangey-yellow Description: She's a cat and is friends with Giggles and Petunia. Bro Animal: Kiwi bird Colour: Light Brown Description: Farms kiwi fruit and eats fish and chips.br/> Possibly both Happy Tree Friends and Ka-Pow! Detective Dog Animal: Dog Colour: Caremel Desription: Is your typical hopeless detective. Thinks he's smart and cool but is clumpsy and rarely ends up actually catching the bad guys. Sews together ridiculous stories from simple things. You know the kind of guy. Sergent Pedigree Animal: Dog (terrier) Colour: White Description: Is a policeman in his forties/fifies. Thinks that Detective Dog is an idiot. Could also be a Happy Tree Friends version of Commisiner James Gordan and could get tied up in Splendid's adventures. =Ka-Pow!= W.A.R. Journal Spike Animal: Platypus Colour: Greeny grey Description: Is an ally of Flippy during the Vietnam war. Is pretty laid back, but then panics when theres fighting. His main weapon is the poisonous spike on his hand (that's where his name comes from). However, this spike can lead to a bit of trouble when giving one of his friends a high five or shaking his supeiors hand... Rhino Animal: Rhino Colour: Grey Desription: You may remember that they originally wanted to make Mouse Ka-Boom a rhino. Well, what if that rhino was an enemy instead? An enemy that Flippy or one of his friends had to fight? They could be one of the larger characters and be extremely muscly. Fights Flippy and even ends up hurting him pretty bad, but he ends up just like the German Mechanic from "Raiders of the Lost Ark"...But it's Ka-Pow! so it doesn't mean he's permanetly dead. Slicer Animal: Mole Colour: Dark purple Description: Is a sadistic member of the Viet Cong. Wears night vision goggles, as the sunlight blinds him. Could appear in an episode where he torchers Flippy, then Flippy flips out and breaks free. He also likes to set up nasty traps. Splendid’s SSSSSuper Squad The Moles Animal: Mole men Colour: Light mud Description: When Splendid is stuck under the moon and his friends are trying to rescue him, a hole appears beneath Splendid and he falls into the ground. He soon finds himself in a massive cave city filled with mole people and their leader is; yep, you guessed it, our blind friend! The hospotality of the mole men is wonderful, and they give him heaps of food and are really nice to him (it appears they are fattening him up). However, when his Squad arrives to rescue him, it turns out that the Mole Men don't want to eat him and they actually are nice. They've heard of his legendary skills and want him to save them from... The Magmites Animal: Demon-like creatures Colour: Red/Black/Yellow Description: Creatures from another dimention. They are immune to lava and heat. There is a portal in the lava and they swam through it. At first they attack the Moles in few numbers, but bit by bit the numbers grow until a full fledged army is on the verge of invasion. And after they finish with the Moles, it'd be the surface! Their leader is the strongest, and it takes all Spendid and his squad has to take them on. Now on the previous page Lumpy84 and I Love Splendid were talking about a Happy Tree Friends version of Doomsday. Well, here it is. Dusk Animal: A giant porcupine (type creature) Colour: Maroon Description: Is four times bigger than Lumpy. A lot of his spikes are to do with his space armour (oh I forgot to mention he wears cool-looking space armour). He successfully kills Splendid and does other Doomsday style things (I should start reading more Super Hero comics/graphic novels). Oh and a Happy Tree Friends version of Doctor Manhatten would probably be good. Buddhist Monkey Mantis Animal: Preying Mantis Colour: Green Description: Minion of The Dark Shadow Lord. Is skilled with ultimate ninga abilities. Watch out for his razor sharp-limbs! Slhi Thar Animal: Lizard (but not all the time...) Colour: Light Black Description: A minion of The Dark Shadow Lord. He is the same height as Buddhist Monkey. He is pretty good at battling Buddhist Monkey, but in the end our simian samurai proves to skilled for the reptile. So Slhi Thar uses his ultimate ability: he turns into a giant snake that can breathe fire! Buddhist Monkey is out matched, Beaten up and left for dead...but he's not dead yet! He also turns into a snake to try and kidnap... Princess Sky Animal: Bear Colour: Light blue Description: Is the princess. Of course with the dark shaddows of war falling over the kingdom, the Emperor wants to keep his family safe. However the Princess doesn't want to just stay around in the palace and do nothing, she wants to go out and help fight! bBut of course the Emperor and the Empereswon't let her. So she sneaks out in the middle of the night and becomes... The Jade Ninja Description: A mysterious ninja is roaming the city at night, stopping crimes and preventing evil ninjas from attacking the innocent civilians. "Who is the mysterious ninja?' Wonders Buddhist Monkey. The Dark Shaddow Lords mnions think that the Princess is harmless, but they do not realise what they are in for... Sun Animal: Fox Colour: Orangey-red Description: A hansome young samurai, Sun is the peoples hero. He is a Kung Foo expert and is skilled with the sword and the axe and the blades and the darts and...well basically any weapon. However he doesn't use skills like summoning fire or ice because he thinks it is cheating and unfair (which gets himvery badly hurt). He could get into a roof top fight on a temple on a cliff next to a waterfall or something. Sor Loh Zar Animal: Tiger Colour: Orange with black stripes Description: Is one of the taller characters and extremely muscly. When we first meet Sor Loh Zar, he is a villain and demands that Buddhist Monkey pay his toll. However Buddhist Monkey easily defeats him, so he sides with them. Sor Loh Zar tells Buddhist Monkey and his companions that he was once a honest Tiger, but then the Dark Shaddow Lords armies came sweeping in and killed his family and burned down his fArm; so ever since he was a highway man. He is extremely strong, but he is not very agile and can't ever hit he Generic Tree Ninjas (towards the end of the series he finally gets one, much to everyones rejoice). Gets angry quickly and rushes in without really thinking. Captain of the Guards Animal: Bear Colour: Dirty Green Description: I didn't really think of a real name for him, but it doesn't matter. Is a taller character,is a skilled fighter and has been a good, loyal guard of the Emperor since Buddhist Monkey was little. He helped in Buddhist Monkeys training until Buddhist Monkey could bet him. When the Dark Shaddow Lord attacks the Emperors Palace (if he does I should say), he tries to hold the Shaddow Lord of so that Buddhist Monkey and his friends can escape. The Dark Shaddow Lord is amused with his futile atempts to stop him, and after toying with him he melts the guard captains skin and magically breaks his neck beforew thorwing his dead, mangled corpes into the moat. Dragons Animal: Dragons Colour: Depends Description: There are different Dragons: fire dragons, ice dragons, sand dragons, thunder dragons and more. The Emperors Guards/Soldiers Animal: Various Colour: Various Description: Are the Emperors guards and they protect his palace and cities. They don't have good kung-foo skills, and instead defend themselves with swords and fireworks. They are usually killed by having their throats slit from behind or getting thrown off the palace walls or getting burned by a fire spell. Well, that's it for now. Maybe I'll think of more later. In the meantime happy editing, be excellent to each other and whatever you do, beware of the Crack Fox...